


I Remain Faithfully Yours

by Limitless_Mind



Series: The Lovers and the Haters [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Established Relationship, Gay John Laurens, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Madison is sick again, Misunderstandings, Multi, Protective Boyfriends, Thomas Jefferson being a major jerk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alex is scared of rain, tjeffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limitless_Mind/pseuds/Limitless_Mind
Summary: Set a few years after I Will Stay by Your Side. John and Alexander have both finished college, and are living together. Alexander is working as a defense attorney, and John is a doctor, which he doesn't like very much. Alex's co worker is trying to get him fired because he's an immigrant.But then John gets kidnapped.





	1. And We're Back, Ladies and Gents

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know me, my name is Limitless_Mind, and I am utter, absolute hamilton trash. There is no going back for me. 
> 
> This is a sequel to a previous fic, and for all of you that have not read that fic, it is my masterpiece. Also, I have absolutely no idea what happens to Alex and John in college because my college AUs don't deserve to be on Word so I'm really sorry that there is a gap. 
> 
> Also, comments and kudos feed the shred of a soul I have left, and if you are the first to comment, I will put a shoutout to you because I'm just that desperate, guys. :) 
> 
> I will nag you. I have done it before and I will do it again. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy!

 

 

They had been living together since they were seventeen and John had fled his father to live at his summer camp with his new boyfriend. Only now they were 25, out of college, with actual jobs. John supposed they could be considered adults now, but it sure didn’t feel like it. They were still both extremely immature, and John basically had to shovel Alex into bed so he didn’t kill himself from overwork.

 

“John, there’s no fucking yogurt in the fridge.”

“So go get some.”

“It’s too far away.”

“Sometimes life sucks. You’ve been eating a steady diet of _nothing but yogurt_ for almost a month, and you need to eat something more substantial.”

“Am I actually going to have to try to seduce you to go get freaking yogurt?” Alex put both of his arms around John’s neck, and John’s hands instinctively went to Alex’s waist. Their noses were almost touching, and John hummed a little, happy.

 

“I could be convinced.” Their mouths crashed together for a split second before Alex pulled away and crossed his arms.

“Happy? Now _go get some fucking yogurt._ ” He pouted, dark eyes shining mischievously, a look that he knew John couldn’t say no to, goddamnit.

“You little-” He grabbed his coat.

 

They were watching a Disney movie, something that John loved and Alex would put up with for John’s sake.

“Bambi’s the prince of the forest now!” John said excitedly as credits rolled.

“Yep,” Alex said through a mouthful of yogurt. “We learned that the last time we watched that, right?”

“You’re mean. I can enjoy Disney movies with or without your help,” Laurens pouted. Alex laughed and put an arm around John’s shoulders, and John leaned into his touch.

“You’re so cute when you get excited over Bambi, though! Why would I miss that?”

“Work,” John said. Alex sighed, suddenly downtrodden.

“Yeah. Don’t remind me. Adams is trying to get me kicked out of the firm.”

 

“What?” John stood up, furious. “You’re their best lawyer! That’s bullshit!”

 

“I agree, but Adams is ranting about the fact that I may not represent this country’s best lawyers and interests.”

“How could you not represent - ARE YOU SHITTING ME.”

“I’m not.”

“He’s causing all of this crap about you being an immigrant?”

“Prejudice lives on.” Hamilton mimicked a salute, mocking, and then pulled John down next to him. “Any problems at the office, Jackie?”

 

“A few. A woman almost refused to let her daughter see me, who knows why, and her daughter had a _severe asthma attack._ If the poor receptionist had given her an option on whether to see me or not, her daughter could have died.” He copied Alex’s salute.

Alex laughed a little, and got up to make dinner. “I invited Laf and Hercules over tonight, hope you don’t mind.” John got up and hugged Alex from behind, breathing in the scent of his shampoo. “What? Can’t stand three seconds alone on the couch?”

 

“Nope. If Laf’s over, then what are you making?”

“I don't know - they just became a vegetarian…”

“Just make a fucking salad!”

“Salads are boring. I’m going to make a tofu curry.”

“Tofu curry?” John muttered.

“Yes, John Henry Laurens, fucking tofu curry. Deal with it.” Alexander grabbed a box of curry powder from the top shelf of a cabinet in their condo.  _Henry Laurens._  

“My dad’s sentence is almost up.” Alex froze. _Way to go, Laurens. Dropping the fucking bomb, congratulations._

“So he’s going to get out of prison? When?” Hamilton’s voice was a few octaves higher than it usually was.

“Next month. I-I’m sorry, Alex, I should have told you sooner . . .”

“God help me, Henry Laurens will never even be able to so much as Instagram you again.” It was John’s turn to freeze. Alexander’s voice was positively venomous, dripping with loathing and hatred, usually something he reserved for prosecutors. “I will do whatever it takes. Anything.”

“Alexander, are you -”

“I-I-I’m fine. Just . . . some bad memories with your dad.” Alex turned around and hugged John tightly, and there was a muffled sob. John kissed Alex on the head.

“I’m not going anywhere, baby girl. Even when he’s out, we can’t even be in the same state. He can’t contact me, and his messages and emails are going to be traced for three years after he’s released.”

“That’s a lot of surveillance.” _But he was declared criminally insane._ Some things better left unsaid.

“Yeah. I mean, a guy shoots his own son and authorizes two massive guys to beat up previously mentioned son’s boyfriend. You would actually think that there would be more.”

“I just wish he would stay in prison. Your dad is a class-A dick.” Alex was cutting vegetables with a little more vigor than was probably necessary, and slid them into a pot that was already bubbling and smelled absolutely amazing.

About 15 minutes later, the curry was in four bowls on the table. Alex and John were talking about a guy that Alex was defending from three charges of robbery.

“And this guy is totally guilty too, so there’s only so much I can do.”

“What evidence?” John leaned against the counter.

“A surveillance video from a convenience store. Ugly bitch didn’t even wear a ski mask, his face is all over the screen . . .” A knock. “That’s Laf and Mulligan.” Alex moved toward the door, but John cut him off and threw the door open.

“Hi you guys!”

“Yo yo yo! How are you two lovebirds doing?”

“Fine.”

“Ah, _petit lion_ , did you make curry?” Lafayette inhaled.

“Yep. No meat either, it’s tofu.” Mulligan yelled and tackled Alex, who went flying backwards.

“THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! THAT’S SO CONSIDERATE OF YOU!”

“Can’t . . . breathe . . .”

“Ah! Sorry! I made you and Laurens something.” He handed John a package. “It’s not much, but I have your measurements since the last time Marie and I came . . .”

“Never call me that again, _cher._ ”

“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette.” Lafayette winced. “We are dating.”

“Which is why I want you to call me by my nickname.” Argument won, Lafayette pulled off their shoes and left them on the doormat.

“Alex, the smell of your curry is amazing . . .” Hercules followed his faefriend into the kitchen.

“Thank you!” Alex's phone beeped. “Ah, shit, it's work. I need to take this - you guys just start eating.”

 

The sounds of general happiness in the kitchen didn't carry into the bedroom.

“What the hell do you want, Adams? I have a million more important things to be doing than listen to you.”

_“There is a defense case that needs attending to. Will you do it?”_

“When is it due?”

“ _Tomorrow.”_

 _“_ Sorry, I can't. We have . . . family over.”

_“We?”_

_“_ Why yes, me and my twenty terrorist girlfriends, Adams. We have family over, so I can't get the case done.” _He can't know you're dating John. You shouldn't throw John into this. “_ Life sucks sometimes.”

“ _I'm sorry.”_

“Was that sincerity I just detected, or did your dog just die?”

 _“You don't have a choice, Hamilton. Your client is Thomas Jefferson, and when he hired us, he asked specifically for you.”_ Alex cursed under his breath.

“What charges?”

_“Sexual assault. He said you'd know who.”_

_“_ Sally Hemings.”

“ _You do have the dirt on him then,”_ Adams sneered, his voice tinny from cheap phone service. Alexander hung up.

  


“Adams gave me a new project,” Alex fumed. “Guess who I have to work my ass off for.”

“Uh . . .”

“THOMAS JEFFERSON. I HAVE TO DEFEND THOMAS FUCKING JEFFERSON, AND I HAVE TO DO A GOOD JOB, TOO.” John petted Alex's hair until he calmed down and wasn't about to rip someone's head off.

“ _Mon ami,_ you will live. Just pretend that you don't know him.”

“Someone needs to come to the trial with me so I don't kill him. Or Adams,” Alex griped.

“You know I'll be there. I love watching you kick the poor prosecution's ass.” John snuggled in next to Alex. “But really, how bad could a trial with Jefferson be?”

 

 


	2. I Repay My Debts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and John get a disturbing letter from Thomas Jefferson after his trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE SHOUTOUT TO PHILIP THE POET FOR BEING MY FIRST COMMENT!! 
> 
> There were two other people who commented TAKE AN EXAMPLE FROM THEM PLEASE!!

 

 

Answer: Pretty fucking bad.

Alex did his best (despite the fact that he hated his own client with a detestation only second to his absolute loathing for John’s father), but Jefferson still got a large fine.

 

Not only did he get a fine, but he griped about it all the way back to the taxi that Alex and John hailed.

  
“Why are we even taking him home?” Alex grumbled as they shoved Jefferson into the backseat with John, who could remotely tolerate the Virginian.

“Because it’s the kind thing to do, Alex.”

  
“Kind thing, my ass. Do you remember what he did to us at camp?”

  
“I posted pictures of you two having a . . . er . . . moment on every single social media website that was immediately available and handed out pictures,” Jefferson said flatly.

He was obviously as happy as Hamilton was about the driving arrangements.

  
“And yet, for some reason, I save your worthless ass from prison. You should’ve gone,” Alexander snapped, turning around to glare at him. “You are guilty of all of those things. Every last one. You owe me one, you violet disaster.” John whistled.

  
“I repay my debts,” Jefferson said, stoically holding his own against the torrent of verbal abuse that Alex was heaping on his head.

 

 

They reached Thomas’s house in a terse silence, broken by the yapping of a dog that raced out to greet his master. A look of genuine happiness spread across Jefferson’s face.

  
“This is my dog. His name is Macaroni.” Alex snorted but kept his mouth shut.

 

 _So Thomas Jefferson was human after all_.

 

They left him with his dog and went home, Alex’s status currently being upset but quiet, an unusual occurrence.

 

When they got back to their condo, Alexander didn’t say anything, just turned on the shower.

He was in there for almost half an hour before he came out, his brown hair soaked and dripping, in his usual sweatshirt and jeans, his attempt at a beard all mussed. Nothing. Not a sound. Sat down next to John on their couch, laid his head on John’s lap, closed his eyes. 

There were moments when no one needed words.  
John leaned his head back, and they fell asleep like that.

 

 

“Jackie, I’m going to be late for fucking work what the honest shit is happening?” Alex was running around the house shirtless screaming bloody murder at six in the morning.

John moaned something incoherent about 5 hour energy and caffeine, and fell off of the couch.  
“Goddamnit, Alex, it’s a freaking Saturday. Come back to sleep.”

Alexander stopped, looked at his phone, grumbled, and hopped into bed with John.

  
“Do you -”  
“Alexander Hamilton. Shut the fuck up.” Alex slid his arms around John’s waist, and John jumped involuntarily.

  
“You seem on edge, Jackie. Anything you want to talk about?” He nuzzled his face into John’s neck, and the scratching of his facial hair against John’s freckled skin made him bite back a gasp. 

 

So Alexander was going to flirt this morning.

  
“N-n-not really . . . just my dad getting out, and you seem upset, and I’m tired . . .” Blood was rushing to his head, and John knew that at this point his face was a shade of beet.

  
“I haven’t really got to cuddle with you or anything recently, with work, and I miss that, you know.”  
“Yeah.” John grabbed his phone from the bedside table and opened Twitter, his blood rushing and his heart pounding out a drumbeat.

"No one uses Twitter anymore, Jackie," Alex muttered before dozing off with his arms still around John.

 

 

  
Adams opened Twitter, and went to the page with his coworker’s name and face.  
“Alex Hamilton . . . what is he up to?” Clicking on an image with Hamilton and a man who was slightly taller than him, tan, freckled, and beaming.

  
_I took Jackie to the history museum to check out their slavery displays - we were not let down._

  
There were at least twenty more pictures, most of Hamilton and “Jackie”, a few with two more boys, a few with a few girls, sisters maybe?

  
One picture caught his eye, and Adams opened it.  
It was the Asian girl, the one who always wore blue, kissing Hamilton on the cheek, blushing furiously.

 

_Sorry, Betsey, but I’m taken._

 

Hamilton had a girlfriend? Adams could use that to his advantage anytime. He clicked on the next picture, and his jaw hit the floor. It was a post by one of the boys in the ‘Revolutionaries’ picture, the French one.

 

_Ham. and Laurens on date night . . . oooh . . ._

 

Alexander Hamilton was kissing. Another. Man. On the lips. It was the freckled one, Jackie. This was a new level. This was unacceptable.

John Adams opened a new window and googled Jack Laurens.

 

 

 

“There’s a Black Lives Matter rally and we are going to it.” John slammed the newspaper on the table and looked at Alex imploringly. “Please?”

“Sure!” John yelled excitedly and raced around the room jumping around. “It’ll be cool.”  
“It will be absolutely fantastic,” John gushed.

 

John Adams picked up his phone.  
“Hello, who is this? Ah, Mr. Hancock? What can I do for you?” After a minute, he put the phone down, shaking and white faced.

_They were going to lay him off if someone didn't quit. They can't do that. He has a wife, a family. No._

Losing his job was not an option.  
Things were going to have to get messy. Alexander Hamilton needed to resign, all Adams had to do was figure out how to make him do it.

 

 

  
John and Alex were just leaving the (extremely successful) rally when they were stopped by none other than James Madison.

 

“What do you want?”  
“John. Alexander. Thomas asked me to give this to you.” James handed Alex a letter.

 

John stopped. There was a note of actual fear in Madison's voice.  
“Why didn't he just give it to me himself?” Alex asked, his voice harsh but a little more gentle than when he usually addressed someone who actually put up with Jefferson.

  
“He said you wouldn't believe him.”  
“Damn right I wouldn't.” Alex opened the paper and read the first few sentences. His eyes widened.

  
_ Mr. Hamilton, _

_ I hope you understand how much danger I am putting myself in to tell you this, but I always repay my debts. Your co worker, John Adams, is a good friend of mine, and we were talking about the usual affairs when he mentioned you. Hamilton, John Adams is about to be laid off, and he's willing to pretty much rake anyone through the coals to keep that from happening. Laurens - I'd watch yourself. I think he knows about you two and he's almost to the point of murder. _

_ Watch your back. _

_ Jefferson _

 

“Well, that's not good. Thanks, James, and tell Jefferson thank you from both of us,” John said calmly. After Madison had left, though, John grabbed Alex, practically threw him into the car, and locked the doors.

  
“Jefferson sounds really fucking serious, Alex. What do you think Adams might do?”  
“Jackie, it's a fucking prank, chill. . .”  
“NO, ALEX!” Hamilton jumped. “Your little buddy Adams sounds like a royal asshole, and if he's a murderous royal asshole, I don't want to be on the receiving end of it!”

 

“I'm sorry.” Alex’s voice was so small. John realized that he had been yelling and relented.  
“Baby girl? I didn't mean to yell. . .”

  
“It's okay. Something's up, but I didn't believe Jefferson because I didn't want to.” John reached across the seat and pecked Alex on the cheek before Alex grabbed his ponytail and pulled him into a full-blown kiss.

  
“Just . . . will you come to my office tomorrow? I don't think I'll look at him the same again.”  
“Sure, Alex. Anything for you.” John meant it.

 

 

  
How was John Adams going to protect Abigail and the children? He spent long hours pondering this question, each idea less rational than the last. Finally, he decided that he was just going to check his emails and see if he had been fired yet.

When his computer whirred to life, the browser opened to that obscene picture of Hamilton kissing this boy, Laurens. A plot slowly formulated in the twisted mind of Adams. _He was going to scare that explosive asshole into leaving, and his own little boyfriend would help him leave, whether he liked it or not._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are literally my food of life do not let me starve.


	3. The Two Johns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it starts to get serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can.

 

 

 

“Thank you, Jack.” They were outside of Alexander’s firm, a sleek, glass walled building in downtown New York.

 

“I said anything and I meant anything, Alex.” Alex gave John's hand a little squeeze as they walked into the building. Into Alex's office.

A mass of people were gathered outside of the room, and they could both hear a nasally voice proclaiming something about God and how He didn't love sinners.

 

“What the hell is this?” Hamilton strode into the crowd, and John was yanked along with him.  
“Ah, Mr. Hamilton!” The fake delight in the voice of John Adams was almost tangible. “How nice of you to join us. Oh, who is this?” Looking at Laurens.

 

“This is Jack. We live together.”  
“Was it Bring Your Boyfriend to Work Day? Sorry, I didn't notice the bulletin.” The crowd tittered. “Anyway, if you two could scooch, I have a speech that I'm trying to deliver.”

 

“Hang on a second.” Alexander let go of John's hand and grabbed Adams’s tie. “You fucking stalker, how did you know?”  
“A little birdie told me.” Adams smirked into Hamilton's face.

  
“I got another set of birdies that have your name on it, two to be precise . . .” John yanked Alex away by the scruff of his neck just as Alex was about to flip Adams off.

  
“Alex, you are at work.”  
“Unfortunately, that asshole over there is too!”  
“See, friends? Alexander Hamilton is a dangerous man -”

  
“Not as dangerous as you are!” Alex burst out, breaking away from John and stalking over to his target. The tittering hushed, replaced with the anticipation that someone was going to get it.

 

“How am I , a married man with six children, dangerous?”  
“It isn’t your family, although six kids does teach us a little about you. It’s the fact that you’re a lawyer. Lawyers save lives.”

 

Silence. “What, you don’t believe me? Let’s put it this way - a lifetime in a cell is no life at all. We give people who have . . . strayed a chance to have a new life. We literally save their lives, their ability to see their children, their ability to get a job and bolster the economy - A DEFENSE FIRM IS ABOUT SECOND CHANCES. And shitty lawyers destroy lives by failing their clients. How many cases have you won out of 100? Three? Four? Oh that's right, 20. So you have let 80 people down. That is what makes you dangerous."

 

Mutters of assent this time. Alex smiled triumphantly, leered at Adams, then bumped past him to get into his office.

 

The crowd parted for John, some people muttering appreciatively, some frowning and edging away. As John was about to and join Alex, Adams grabbed him by the arm.

 

“What do you do, Mr. Laurens? Do you take out the garbage every Tuesday?”

  
“I’m a doctor in the Emergency Room. I am faced with dying children, parents who may never see again, paralysis, and people unable to breathe. And I won’t be able to save every single one, and that haunts me at night more than you ever will.” Adams’s bushy eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“And here I thought Hamilton had the temper out of you two.”

“That makes us a perfect match for each other - I’m reckless and he’s opinionated.”

  
“Recklessness isn’t a good quality in a doctor.”  
“Sometimes the decisions need to get made.”  
“What if they’re the wrong decisions?”

  
“I have enough foresight.” Laurens spun on his heel and strode into Alex’s office.

 

Adams stood there for a minute, watched him talk to Alexander in a low voice, peck him on the cheek quickly, and then leave the building. _He seems like a good soul, if a little temperamental. I would be sorry, but I have a family to protect._

He walked over to his cubicle and dialed a number on the phone.

 

 

  
John was walking to his car when he heard the sounds of screaming. Everyone else just walked on by, so he followed the sound to an alley.

 

Three large men were beating up two girls in their late teens, one who tried to fight back, and one who just sobbed in a corner as her friend got taken down by three people twice her size.

 

“Hey, what the hell is this? Leave those girls alone, they haven't done anything to you."

  
“It’s a trap,” the girl sobbed. “IT’S A TRAP! RUN, MR. LAURENS, PLEASE!” One man punched her in the stomach and she went down. _A trap? How did she know his name?_ The three thugs started toward him.

 

“Sarah shoulda kept her goddamn mouth shut.”

John started to back up, but there was someone behind him, slightly shorter than the goons, who wrestled a rag over his nose and mouth. 

 

John vaguely felt a bag go over his head when he lost consciousness.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave kudos please!!!


	4. Hurry, Alex, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry

 

 

 

Alex went outside when his work was done, only to find John’s car.

Still there.

  
“The hell did he go?” He searched the surrounding area, knowing that there was a pub nearby and he would probably find drunken John asleep in the middle of the sidewalk.

 

When he started to check the car, he found a piece of paper in the windshield.

“Aww fuck. John got a ticket?” When he opened the paper, it said, in an untidy handwriting,

 

_I’ll call you at 10 pm. Yours, John._

 

This was not John’s handwriting. Alex assumed that John had just gone home with Lafayette or someone, innocently of course, and hailed a cab.

 

John was fine. He would call him at 10, and then Alex would go pick him up, and then they could watch Star Wars or something.

 

  
_Dizzy. It's dark. My head hurts. Alex. Alex . . ._

John's mind cleared at the name.

_My Alex. He’ll find me. He’ll save me._

John tried to move, and found that he was tied to whatever he was sitting in. A click, and the bag was yanked off of his head.

 _Bright_. Lights were shining on him from every direction, placing him alone in some crude spotlight in the middle of a dark place.

  
“Hello?”  
“I'm behind you.” The nasally voice.  
“Why are you doing this, Adams? What could you possibly stand to gain -”  
“My job!” Adams snapped. “My house. The best education for my children! I alone support a family of eight!”

  
“Have you thought of what will happen to you if you get caught? Will you be able to support your family of eight if you're serving 20 years for kidnapping?” A slap, and John’s cheek burned.

  
“I’m not asking for your opinion, Laurens. You’re going to wait here until Doomsday or until your little friend brings proof of his resignation.”  
“Alex isn’t going to resign.” Adams laughed harshly.

  
“Faced with the prospect of never seeing you again? I think he will.”

John stared into the darkness, ignoring Adams flatly until one of the large men that had kidnapped him kicked John in the stomach with a heavy boot. The asshole then punched John so hard that his chair tipped over, and his head hit the concrete with a thud. Blood oozed from a new split lip.

  
“Careful, Jimmy. Don’t want to hurt our guest.” Adams personally righted John’s chair. Laurens stared at him defiantly, despite the fact that blood was running from one corner of his mouth and one of his eyes was rapidly blackening. “I will be back at 10 o’clock for you. We’re going to film a little movie for your boyfriend.” John lifted his head and took a deep breath.  
“Fuck you.”

  
“Let’s see how sassy you are after a week of this.” Adams disappeared into the darkness like some kind of storybook criminal.

 

Alex was sitting in their condo, writing on the laptop that John had given him, waiting for a call, when his email dinged, signifying mail. It was from an unidentified server. He opened it. A video?

 

Alexander Hamilton clicked play. His heart dropped into his stomach.

 

John was tied to a chair, one eye black and his lip bleeding. A plethora of bruises were already appearing on his neck, face, and arms.

 _“Alex. If you hadn’t noticed already, this is me and I’ve been kidnapped.”_  
He was trying to be brave for Alex. A sob hitched in Alexander’s throat, but he couldn’t turn away. _“My kidnapper, who is a total douche, by the way -”_  
“GET ON WITH IT, LAURENS.” The annoyed voice sounded familiar.  
_“Fine, you ugly bitch. My kidnapper wants you to submit your resignation to the law firm, and bring proof to 4352 Peccant Drive.”_

  
_“You heard him, Alex. And if you don’t . . .”_ A hand reached out of the darkness, holding a handgun. It pressed the gun to its prisoner’s temple. John’s eyes widened, and his breath hitched, revealing for a second how scared he was.

 

  
The filming was going splendidly. John Adams smirked behind his ski mask. But then something unexpected happened. Laurens turned to the camera. His mouth turned down in a look of defiance and determination, and he spoke for almost 30 seconds in rapid-fire Spanish before Henry ground the gun into his head and he shut up.

 

  
Alex had understood what John had just said and was absolutely furious. “<John Adams. It is John Adams who has taken me. The address I was forced to give you was fake. It is the abandoned factory in Queens. Hurry.>” That ugly motherfucker Adams.

The video went dark.

Alex sat for a while and cried, playing the video over and over, just to see his boyfriend's battered face, to hear his voice, like silk and chocolate mixed together, if there was ever such a combination, with an accent that John thought he hid but couldn't.

 

What was Alexander Hamilton going to do?

 

 

  
“How dare you!” Adams screamed at his captive. “How dare you do that! What the hell did you say? What did you tell him?”  
“Nothing. I told him nothing,” John said hurriedly. The ropes were chafing his wrists and they hurt.

  
“Convince him to tell us, if you would, Jimmy.” Jimmy took out a metal pole and tapped it into his hand menacingly.

  
“Play baseball with me? You can be the ball. Tell Adams what you told the terrorist.”  
“He’s not a _fucking terrorist, you delusional creep.”_ Jimmy swung the bat, connecting with John’s chest. Something cracked, and pain shot through John's entire upper body.

Jimmy swung the bat again, but Adams stopped him.

  
“That will be enough. We want to keep him alive.” John leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, trying not to cry. They couldn't see him cry.

 

_Alex, hurry. Please._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all hate me for this but please comment anyway


	5. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully a little bit lighter than that last chapter, which I cried as I wrote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm humbly asking you all to forgive me for the last chapter with this chapter.

 

 

 

“This is all my fault. I brought him to the firm, I exposed him to Adams, what the fuck was I thinking?”

  
“ _Mon ami,_ it is not your fault.”  
“Yeah, man. It’s not your fault.”

Herc, Lafayette, Jefferson and Madison, and even the Schuyler sisters were all crammed into the tiny house. “But what do we do?”

 

“They’re hurting John. I’m going to resign.” A chorus of NO! resounded through the room. 

“Hammie, you can’t do that! That’s what they want you to do!” Peggy shouted.

  
“Don’t give the sick assholes the pleasure of winning,” Madison muttered. Jefferson cringed for some reason.  
“John wouldn’t want you to do that.” Angelica sat down next to Alexander and put a hand on his arm.

  
“Angelica -?”  
“We’re going to fight them. And we have your back.” Jefferson sighed.

  
“I knew about this.” Every single head swiveled. “I knew what Adams was planning to do. And I didn’t think he was going to do it. So this was _my fault_. Not Hamilton's. Not anyone's but mine.” Alex took in a shuddering breath, looking at Jefferson with a look of absolute despise.

  
“Thomas?” Madison said tentatively.

  
“Okay. Jefferson, I can yell at you later. Right now,” Alex examined Lafayette and Hercules before turning to the two outsiders. “I need your favorite casual clothing. Madison, you too. And if you have an extra handkerchief.”

  
“Whaaat?” Alex turned back to Lafayette and Hercules.  
“I need to ask you two a favor.”  
“Will it get John back hole-free?”  
“Preferably.” Herc nodded.  
“What to you need us to do?” Alexander smirked.  
“I need you two to try to pull off a cosplay.”

 

 

 

  
“WHAT THE HELL.”  
“ _MERDE_!”  
“You two look identical to Madison and Jefferson. Adams won’t be able to tell the difference.” Alexander smiled and put his hands on his hips. They had taken Lafayette’s hair out of its ponytail and taken off Hercules’s beanie and dressed them in Jefferson and Madison’s clothes.

  
“You know that _mon cher_ and I must really love you for this.”  
“Why can’t it just by me and James?” Thomas demanded.  
“Because one, I don’t trust you.” Jefferson’s eyes dropped. “And two, James is sick. Again. We need people who can fight, not give the enemy perpetual colds. No offense, James.”

  
“None taken.” Madison sneezed.  
“That's what he seems to have.”  
“Angelica, Eliza, Peggy.”  
“YESSIR!” Peggy yelled.

  
“Keep a getaway car running. Peggy - you have called the police on our behalf before, I'm sure you can do it again. If we aren't out in half an hour, expect the worst.”  
“Well, someone's got a pocketful of sunshine today,” Jefferson muttered.

  
“I don't need your attitude.” A look of utter disbelief from the Southerner. “The reason I ‘got a pocketful of sunshine’ is because YOU. FUCKED. UP.” Each of the three last words was punctuated by a poke to Jefferson’s chest. Jefferson frowned angrily for a moment, but then the look dropped off of his face, to be replaced with one of regret.

  
“You're right.” Peggy almost fell off of her chair.  
“What was that? I think I may have misheard you.”  
“Don't be a jerk!” Jefferson snapped. “Hamilton is right. The reason Laurens is getting beaten up is because I kept secrets. He doesn't deserve that. Laurens is a good person. So,” He walked over and placed his hands on Lafayette’s shoulders. “kick Adams’s ass for me.”

  
Mulligan whooped and pounded Thomas on the back, almost knocking him over.  
“Well said! Oh, by the way, Madison. . .”  
“Yeah?”  
“Nice clothes, but I could do better.” Everyone laughed.  
“I'll think about that.” Madison chuckled weakly before sneezing again.

   
“Hey, Laf. Still got those fencing lessons under your belt?”  
“Hell yes.”  
“Good. Let's do this.”

 

 

John was all alone in a room with one guard.  
“Excuse me? Sir?”  
“What do you want?” came the rumbling reply.  
“Ah, nature calls, sir.” The guard groaned and knelt down to untie John. As soon as he was free, John sprang up and punched the guard right in the nose.  
Leaving him momentarily stunned, John raced for the barely visible door in a bid for freedom. He flung the door open . . .

. . . only to stare straight down the barrel of a pistol.  
“Thought you were smarter than that,” Adams hissed. “Oh well. Get back over there. I'll have you know I don't appreciate this little stunt you just pulled.” John let out an involuntary squeak, and his breath hitched. He slowly backed away, never letting his eyes stray from Adams’s gun. 

 

“Okay. Laf, you got your American accent?”  
“No. I do not understand how you talk like you do.”  
“Work harder, that’s Russian. Mulligan?”

  
“Any dipshit can fake a sneeze.”  
“Good for them. Can you?”  
“Yep. You got your paper?”  
“Yup.” Alex pocketed the folded paper with FUCK YOU in large red letters on the inside that was to serve as his “proof of resignation”.

 

They got to the warehouse in Peggy’s car.  
“Okay, Lafayette, you're Jefferson, so act like a rich, pretentious asshole. Mulligan, try to raise your voice a few octaves and sneeze a lot.”

  
“And you're supposed to be almost crazy with worry.”  
“That's still Russian, Laf. And don't worry about me. Acting frantic and concerned shouldn't be too hard, it's what I am.”

 

“Are you Alexander Hamilton?” The walking muscle that was guarding the door said. Alex fidgeted and looked up.  
“Is John here? Are you keeping John here? Let me see him, please, I -”

  
“Shut up, Hamilton, no one cares about your fucking lover boy. He's with me. He's bringing his proof of resignation to Adams,” Laf said, with a slightly diluted French accent. The guard’s eyes narrowed, and he frowned.  
“Are you sure you're Thomas Jefferson? You sound French.”

  
“Thomas just got back from a trip to France,” Herc said, coughing behind his hand.  
“I don't need to share my entire schedule with low-lives like you,” Lafayette said, sneering. “Now let James and I past.”  
“What's the password?” the man said stoically.  
“Let’s try this, shall we? How about, _My name is Thomas fucking Jefferson, I am the best friend of your goddamn boss, and if you ask me what the password is again, I will personally make sure you never see the light of day again_?” The guard silently moved aside, looking absolutely shocked.

  
“Hamilton is in the building, sir. He's bringing you his resignation proof.” The voice crackled over a walkie-talkie.  
“Send him in.” John sobbed a little, and his head dropped to lay on his chest. _Alex, no!!_ Suddenly there were yells outside of the room, and the sound of something slamming. A faint voice yelling, _Haha Bitches!!!_  
“What the hell,” Adams muttered shallowly. He got up and fetched his pistol, sticking it into the back of his pants. And the doors burst open.

 

Lafayette and Hercules were dressed in Jefferson and Madison’s clothes, but John would know them anywhere. They really did look like the two Southerners. John looked at the next person, and his heart dropped into his shoes. Alex. His Alex. Alex had come for him.

  
“It's over, Adams. The police are outside. Now give me my fucking boyfriend before I go against my better judgement and beat the shit out of you.” Adams took in a shaky breath.

  
“It isn't over. Remember what I told you would happen to Freckles here if you didn't do as I said?”

Alex watched, horror-struck, as Adams pulled a gun (why was it that every single person who ever did anything evil to them besides Jefferson have an unhealthy obsession with firearms?) out of his back pants pocket and pressed it to John's head. John sobbed.  
“Fine. Fine, Adams! You win. Here's the proof, now put the gun down and let me have my boyfriend back.” Adams gestured dismissively to John, who was sitting there shaking. Tears trailed their way down dirt and grime on his face.

Alex handed the paper to Adams and raced over to John.

  
“It's okay, it's okay, I'm here, I'm always going to be here.”  
“Alex, Alex please, I -”  
“Shh. Shh.” Alex took out a Swiss Army Knife and started sawing at the ropes. Adams didn't even look at the paper, just stuffed it inside his coat and made a break for it. The last of the rope broke. John practically fell off of it, weak from hunger and pain.

  
“You shouldn't have resigned,” John cried. “I'm not worth it.”

Alex picked him up, bridal-style, and walked out of the building.

  
“Don't worry, I didn't.”  
“Adams is going to be opening that page and finding a large red FUCK YOU,” Lafayette chortled. “You had us worried, _Taches de Rousseur._ ” John half-laughed, half-sobbed, and put his arms around Alex’s neck.

  
“I'm glad you didn't resign.”  
“Quit? Me? NEVER.”

 

John shifted slightly, took his arms away, and kissed Alex harder than he ever had before. Alex kissed him back, their mouths moving together in a release of the bottled-up want, the need. John swung his legs away from Alex’s arms, stood on his own two feet, never taking his mouth away. After an eternity, Alex broke away to breathe. He hugged John's beaten body close to his own and buried his face in John's hair.

  
“I have a question to ask you.”  
“Anything, Alex.” Alex stepped back, and to John's absolute shock and delight, kneeled, taking Laurens’s hands in his own.

  
“John Laurens, will you marry me?”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things that save my shred of a soul:
> 
> -Comments  
> -Kudos  
> -Quoting either my own writing or Hamilton in said comments. Philip the Poet, I'm looking at you. Thank you so much for your support, you make me happy every day.
> 
> Also!! If any of you have any ideas for this fic I would ABSOLUTELY LOVE TO HEAR THEM!!!!!!!!!


	6. John's Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is like two in the morning and my life is over. This is the shortest chapter in the history of the planet. DO NOT ASK ME WHY I DID THIS I DON'T KNOW.

 

 

It seemed as if the entire world had been sucked out of air, set on fire, and turned upside down. Alex was on one knee. John’s entire mind had short-circuited.

 

Alexander Hamilton had just asked John to spend the rest of his life by his side.

 

So John just said the first thing that came to mind.

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos and Lams 4 life. 
> 
>  
> 
> If any of you have any lams works, comment the link and I will try to read it and comment


	7. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read the title, do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!!!!! I have like 60 (solid) excuses but I don't want to use any of them so I'm just gonna apologize and post this.

 

 

 

It seemed as if the entire world had been sucked out of air, set on fire, and turned upside down.

 

Alex was on one knee.

 

John’s entire mind had short-circuited.

 

_Alexander fucking Hamilton had just asked John to spend the rest of his life by his side._

So John just said the first thing that came to mind.

“Yes.”

 

Alex's face outshone the sun. It was a look of hope, love, and relief merged into one shining grin.

  
“Shit just escalated, like really fucking fast,” Hercules muttered.

Peggy pulled up and leaned out of the window.  
“Are you alright? Are you shot? Are you killed?”  
“John and I are engaged,” Alex said disbelievingly.

  
“WHAT?!?!”

 

  
Alex sent everyone home so he could clean John up.

Peggy was still marching around the room until he actually shoved her out.

Jefferson had fainted when he heard the news and was mourning the loss of a perfectly good man (John) to Alex. 

Madison gave a weak cheer and patted the lovers on the backs.

  
Angelica had started to SnapChat every single person on her list, including Lee, whose contact she still had, for some unknown reason.

 _Hahaha, dumbfuck. Alex and John are getting married, and you aren't invited_.

Eliza grinned and kissed Alex and John each on the cheek.

 

And now they were all gone, and Alex was dabbing at every cut and bruise on John’s body with warm soapy water.

It stung like fuck.

  
Alexander went over a particularly large wound, and John let out a groan of pain.

“That hurts, baby girl.”  
“I know, darling. Just relax.” John hummed, starting to feel sleepy despite the pain.

  
“I love you.” This seemed important. He needed to tell Alex this.

  
“I know, sweetie. I love you too. Are you tired?”  
“Yes.” John slung his arms around Alex's neck. Alex picked him up, taking him into their bedroom. John hummed again happily. Their noses were touching. “You came for me.”

  
“I did. I always will.” Alex traced the chafe marks on John’s wrists, and his face hardened.

 

“I hope they beat the shit out of Adams.”  
“Are we pressing charges?”  
“Well, of course. They almost killed you!” John looked reluctant.  
“He has a family . . .”

  
“He’s sick, John,” Alex snapped. “He needs help. Something tells me his family will be fine, he’s rich as shit.”

 

“Yeah,” John whispered, looking down.  
“And do you really want his kids to be raised by a sociopathic kidnapper?”

  
“No.” John wrapped his arms around Alex and squeezed, a tear streaking its way down his face.  
“Jackie,” Alex whispered. “I missed you.”

  
“I missed you too. Now. Sleep.” Alex tried to kiss John on the forehead and leave, but John pulled him onto the bed and cuddled until he stopped whining about work and how he needed to get it done.

 

 

 

“What colours?” Lafayette tapped their pencil against the pad. "You need a theme."  
“Something light. Pastel . . .”  
“Pastel blue and white?”

  
“Hell yes!!” John shrieked and threw his hands up in the air, thrilled. “This is gonna be the most wonderful wedding ever!” Alex laughed and kissed John on the cheek. Laf rolled their eyes and wrote down the colour scheme.

  
“I make wedding dresses,” Hercules offered. Alex scoffed. "Neither of us wears dresses."

“Hey . . . can I be the flower girl?!”  
“You aren’t a girl, Herc.”  
“The flower boy then!! Come on, you guys, throw me a bone, I would be honored.”

  
“Why not?” John asked. Alex groaned playfully before smiling at Mulligan, giving his consent. Hercules squealed and jumped around the room for awhile, before measuring John and Alex for their suits.

 

 

Laurens had completely healed. It was almost summer. He walked along a quaint little avenue, the sun shining on his face and shirt, warming him.

There was a jewelry store at the end of the road, and John peered at the rings before going in and picking one, a simple golden band that Alex would love.

Alexander didn’t like anything too flashy, something pretty and simple would really make his day.

 

By the time he got back, it was dark. Alex opened the door grinning.

  
“Were you at a bachelor party? Was I not invited?”  
“Not exactly, baby girl.” John closed the door behind him and wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist, pressing their noses together. “I got you a little something.” He left the ring in Alex’s hand.

Alex felt the cold metal and brought it up to his face, his eyes widening before tackling John and kissing him on the lips almost hungrily.

  
“I love it,” he whispered.

  
“I love you.”

  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *me at Confessions even though I'm agnostic*  
> Me: AAND I WROTE A FANFICTION ABOUT THE FOUNDING FATHERS I'M GONNA GO TO HELLLLL  
> Priest: *looking at his phone* Wow, you didn't get very many comments or kudos on this.  
> Me *sobbing*: I KNOOOOOOWWWWWWWW
> 
>  
> 
> To keep this dreadful thing from happening, please leave comments and kudos because that will literally make my year.
> 
> Also, I got a weird but cool idea from reading another fic- if you have any weird questions about the characters, like what's their favorite food or something, ask me, and I will try to reach into the dark pits of my imagination and pull out an answer.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Yours,  
> Limitless


	8. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the wedding - therefore it will be a shorter chapter. My deepest apologies. This has some Henry Laurens POV. For the record.

 

 

 

“I’m sending one to Henry Laurens.”  
“JOHN. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?”   
“No, it'll be great! I'm not sending him an official invitation, I'm just telling him that I'm getting married.”

 

John kissed Alex's golden ring, the one that he had picked out. Alex blushed. “Then he comes and I'm marrying a dude . . .”  
“He will go absolutely ballistic.”  
“That is exactly how great it will be!”

“He’ll spoil it.”  
“Nothing will spoil it.” Alex kissed the side of John's mouth. Intent on keeping that promise, they invited Jefferson.

 

<The night before>

 

“One kiss,” John pleaded. Alex grinned mischievously.   
“Want to spoil our wedding, do we, Jack?”

  
“One kiss will not spoil the wedding.” John pouted. He had to make do with a peck on each cheek before they went to bed on the night before the big day.

 

<Wedding day>

“I feel like I'm about to barf up both of my lungs,” John moaned as Hercules made sure his bow tie was straight.  
“That's generally how people feel before they get married,” Hercules said nonchalantly, adjusting his own suit.

  
“Hey, is Henry out there?” He peered out at the chapel. “Oh shit, HE IS. FUCKING HELL.”

  
“Hey, there's Madison! He's wearing the suit I made for him!” Hercules grinned and jumped a little.

  
“This is not a good idea.” Alex was one more guest arrival away from actually slamming his own head into something.

  
“Well, do you love him?”  
“I didn't mean the fucking wedding, I meant Henry. I'm worried for Jackie.”

  
“Don’t worry, mon ami, your Jackie is a big boy. He’s about to get married, he dealt with his father before, he can do it again.”  
“Thank you for planning the wedding, Laf.”

  
“You are very . . . welcome. You two would have not done it right.” Lafayette beamed at having found the correct word.

  
“The last time John dealt with his dad, he got shot.”

  
“Taches de rousseur will be fine, stop fretting and go get married!” Lafayette shoved Alex forward, where Eliza was waiting to take him down the aisle, grinning like a maniac in a fluffy pale blue dress.

All of the sisters were involved in the wedding in some way - Peggy was the ring bearer, and Angelica and Eliza were going to take John and Alex down what Alexander had dubbed the ‘runway of death’.

 

 

  
Henry Laurens sat in his seat, uncomfortably hot, and incredibly nervous.

The music started, and the flower girl came through, smiling widely and throwing yellow rose petals everywhere. Only the flower girl wasn’t a girl.

Henry Laurens started to get suspicious.

The flower girl was that Irish man that John had used to hang out with - the loud one with the beanie.

He was in a fabulously nice suit, one that he could never afford.

 

Everything was all pastel blue and pink taffeta and white chiffon, even the curtains.

Then his son came down the aisle on the arm of a beaming girl in a pink pastel dress and Henry’s heart fluttered. John was all grown up.

He didn't know the lucky girl, but anyone was better than that infernal immigrant from awhile back.

 

Then came the bride, in a blue dress, smiling like her heart hurt. She was achingly beautiful, but Henry was biased.

The one escorting her was the previously mentioned infernal immigrant. Henry frowned slightly at the fact that John had invited this man to his wedding. He looked nervous. John stepped up to the podium.

Then the entire world flipped.

 

 

The Immigrant. Stepped up. To. The. Podium. What the hell was this??

He held John’s hands. Henry was so dazed and angry he missed the vows. A girl with a pastel yellow strapless dress came up with rings. John’s eye caught his, and his son smiled sweetly and sadly. Objections passed. Henry couldn’t even speak.  
“You may now kiss the groom,” The priest intoned. John’s arm slipped around Hamilton, and his new husband was dipped down for a kiss that sealed Henry’s hatred.

 

 

Alex could fly. This was everything he had ever wanted in his life, given to him, here, now. The priest almost singing “ I pronounce you husbands.” The ring on his hand. Blood rushing to his head. John. John was kissing him, and it was so much more than a kiss, it was the final stamp on a bond. Them. Together. Forever.

Lafayette yelled something that sounded vaguely like, “Party!” and everyone laughed. Except for one. John stood up, and gestured for the microphone.

  
“One person was in the dark today. As to who, exactly, was getting married.” A laugh. “That was my former father, Mr. Henry Laurens. Hi, dad.” Alex snatched the microphone.

  
“Just wanted to say hi to my new dad,” he shouted. "Even though you disowned your son."

Peggy screamed something and buried her face in Angie’s dress. John cracked up.

Henry’s face was practically boiling.

Even Washington chuckled. “So, as we all know, Mr. Laurens has some reservations about marriage.”

  
“Alex, give me the mic,” John hissed, but his heart wasn’t in it. He wanted to see his father burned badly, like everyone else.   
“So, I just wanted to thank my new father-in-law for attending my wedding ceremony. Thank you for letting me marry your son.”

John choked. Peggy was howling. Even Jefferson and Madison were laughing.

 

Henry Laurens fainted dead away.

After he had been carried out, Laf walked up to the Hamiltons (Alex’s heart soared).

  
“The look on your papa’s face, John, I swear…” They all dissolved into rolling fits of laughter.  
“Alex, he's going to high-key hate you for the rest of his life for that,” John wheezed.

  
“I really don’t care. I really don’t,” Alex chuckled. “Are you ready to get absolutely wasted, Jack?”

  
“Hell yes. Someone, please get me a beer!” John abandoned the prospect of formality and ran into the crowd, towards the bartender.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT. KUDOS.


	9. The Fat, Arrogant, Anticharismatic, National Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter *cries*. I may do a spinoff fic with Abigail due to popular request, but it may not be for awhile. 
> 
> Here we have our favorite kidnapping douchebag getting his just desserts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so frigging sorry it took me so long to update!!!!!!!

 

 

 

<The next morning>

 

“God, you weren’t kidding about getting wasted,” John moaned, burying his head into his husband’s hair. “What happened?”

  
“I have absolutely no idea,” Alex murmured, threading his fingers through John’s curls. “Well, we’re married.”

  
“How about that?” John looked over, and his jaw almost hit the floor. A mountain of wedding presents were stacked on the floor, with a little note in Peggy’s handwriting.

_Thanks for the beer. Happy wedding.  
-Pegs_

 

“Happy wedding? What the hell?” Alex moaned pitifully and popped an ibuprofen into his mouth before looking at his phone.

  
“Ah, motherfucking shit!!”  
“Jesus Christ, who died?”  
“Me!! Today is Adams’s trial!”  
“Oh, fucking hell, I'm too hungover for this. . .”

Alex tossed John a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before changing his mind and getting them both more formal clothes.

  
“Goddamn, the day after our wedding, and I have to testify.”  
“Lucky us.”

 

  
At the trial, the crowd parted for John and Alex, whispering and pointing. Not at the fact that they were holding hands, more that John had been Adams’s last victim.

  
They were seated in the crowd when a young woman bumped into them.

  
“Ah! So sorry… wait … you wouldn't be Mr. Laurens?”  
“It's actually Hamilton now, but yes, I am John.” He shook her tentative hand.

  
“I'm Abigail, John’s wife. Who is this?”

  
“This is my husband, Alex.” No reaction from Abigail, no confusion or disgust, just a massive smile of joy that they looked so happy together. John liked her instantly.

  
“A pleasure,” Alex beamed. Obviously his hatred for Adams did not extend to his coworker’s family. Abigail sat down and looked away nervously, twisting her hands in her lap.

  
“I'm so sorry!” she finally blurted. “I could have warned someone what John was going to do, but he threatened to send the children to a foster home . . .”

  
“It's not your fault,” John said, patting her arm awkwardly.

Abigail pushed his arm away and stared at the desk that her husband was being led to.

  
“I'm getting a divorce,” she said finally. “If I had known what a sick jerk John was, I would never have married him in the first place.” Alex cheered a little and clapped Abigail on the back.

  
“You go!” She smiled weakly at Alex and then glared at her husband. A little girl came up and sat on her mother’s lap.

  
“Where is Daddy?”

  
“Daddy did something very very bad, and now we aren't going to see him for a long time,” Abigail Adams said smoothly, pushing her daughter’s hair away from her face.

Alexander held John's hand as he testified, to murmurs from the crowd.

Lafayette and Hercules were there, and Laf gave John a reassuring smile before John put his hand on the Bible to take his oath.

 

 

**Adams’s Verdict: Guilty of Kidnapping, Assault, and two charges of Hate Crimes.**

Two days later, Abigail came out of the courtroom looking thrilled, practically glowing. Her husband had been sentenced to ten years in prison and six years of follow-up community service.

  
“He deserved what he got. Your husband is such a nice man, Alexander, I don't even understand why my husband would hurt him.”

She got pulled away by one of her children before she could say any more, even a goodbye.

  
“I like her,” John commented as she walked away. “It's a shame that she had to marry that dick.”

  
“Please let us not turn out like Adams,” Alex prayed playfully.

He wrapped his arms around John’s waist and nuzzled his face into John’s neck, making him squeal and jerk around.

  
“Alex, that tickles!”

  
Adams was gone. Hopefully for good. And right now, that was enough.  
“I want a kid,” Alex said, still holding John.   
“Yeah,” John said absentmindedly, “I kind of do too.”

 

  
<Epilogue>

 

  
“Papa, get up!!!! I have school!!”  
“Frankie, no.”  
“Frankie yes.” The little girl got into the bed and started bouncing until Alexander grabbed her and started tickling her.

She screamed and writhed until she got away and leapt into John’s arms.  
“Daddy, Papa’s being meeeeaaan . . .”  
“Papa, be nice,” John mumbled. “Frankie, it’s a Saturday, we all get a break on Saturday.” He rolled over and buried his face in his pillow.

Frankie had another nightmare last night, so he couldn't even fathom how the little ball of energy was even awake.

  
“Play with meeee,” Frankie whined. John got up, groaning, and went to go get a brush.   
“Just give Daddy a little time to brush his hair, okay, Frankie?”

  
“Okay!” their daughter chirped. “Is Grandpa George coming over today?”

  
“Yes, and Unt Laf and Uncle Hercules. It's Papa’s birthday today.”

  
“So I should have let him sleep?”  
“He never sleeps anyway, so I think you’re okay.”

  
Three hours later, the doorbell rang. It was Lafayette and Hercules. They had gotten married around the same time that Alex and John had adopted Frankie.

  
“ _Cherie!! Ça va?”  
“Ça va bien. Et toi?_” Frankie was trilingual, and John was learning French so he could keep up with his daughter and his husband.

  
“Friggin’ French fries,” Hercules grumbled, giving his niece a hug. “I'm gonna be over here with my Irish.”

They all laughed at the disgruntled tailor. George and Martha got there a few minutes later and they brought a cake for Alexander.

The party wasn't much, but they all had fun and Alex was able to regale listening ears with some interesting stories from being a partial owner of the firm.

  
After cake, John kissed Alex and whispered, “Happy Birthday, baby girl.” Alex kissed him back.

  
“Eeeww, Daddy and Papa are kissing!!”

  
“Yeah, Daddy and Papa, get over here and have a beer.” Frankie climbed her way into John’s lap and looked at him solemnly.

  
“Daddy, are we different?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“A boy at school told me that you were weird.”

  
“What did you do?”  
“I beat him up,” Frankie said proudly. “And then I went to the principal and told her what Mason had said and now he’s suspended.”

  
Alex nearly spewed his beer.   
“That’s my girl,” he said patting her on the back. “And you got off free?”

  
“The principal told me to just report the next person, but I think I'm going to teach them a lesson first.” This time, Hercules actually spewed his beer.

“Jesus, Hamilton.”  
“Yes?” John and Alex said at the exact same time. “Is there a problem with our daughter?”

  
“Are you sure she's not your biological kid?”  
“Yes,” Frankie said. “Anna and Montrose didn't want me, but now I like Daddy and Papa much better.”

  
Alex smiled. Now, this was more than enough.

 

 

La Fin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't commented or gave kudos yet, this is your chance!!!!! Please!!!!!


End file.
